marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Moses
Basic info Nathaniel is a 25 year old male. He is more infamous, and feared, under the name "The Doctor". He gained this name because he is infamous for experimenting on captured and dead enemies. Nathaniel has been a member of Weapon X for 10 years. Powers and weapons Nathaniel is a mutant, and his power is electromancy, the power to manipulate electricity to suit your purposes. If he's too tired to use his electromancy, he uses a set of Desert Eagles. History Nathaniel was born into a completely normal family, in a completely normal neighbourhood. It was not to stay that way. Nathaniel was a wonder child. Intelligent, well-mannered, quiet. He grew up to be a model student, or so everyone thought. He made his homework, were attentive in class, and were never late. However, in his free time he studied biology and chemistry on a much higher level. He read books he had stolen, dissected animals to look at their insides, mixed chemicals to create small bombs and other things. He learned much about the two subjects. As he grew older, his interest grew, and so did his want to dissect a human. So he went to graveyards around town, looking for recent burials, and when he finally found one, he left the graveyard. He came back the same night however, digged a hole, recovered the body, and dissected it. However, someone was watching as he did this. An agent from Weapon X was looking at the proceedings with interest. You rarely found someone as devoted to their line of work as this young man. However he dismissed it as the actions of a teenage boy who were bored. He couldn't have been more wrong. A couple years later, Nathaniel is 15 at this point, he is discovered to be a mutant. His parents found out about his secret activities and confronted him about it. They scolded him for hours, literally, hours, and then confiscated all of his "research notes" and tools. Troughout the entire scolding he had grown increasingly mad, and the air around him started to spark, until they confiscated his things and he lost it. Lightning shot from his body and set fire to all the papers in the room. Two lightning bolts also hit his parents, killing them instantly. Realizing what would happen if he stayed, he quickly grabbed the things most important to him, put them in a bag and left. By now the X-Men had found out about him being a mutant and approached him, offering him a place at the institute. He wasn't impressed to say the least. Rather, he thought they were weaklings for not allowing the type of research he wanted to do, so he refused. Weapon X always kept an eye on the X-Men, to find new recruits and test subjects, so they approached him as well. One of the agents was actually the one who saw what happened, that night, 2 years before, and as such he was quick to offer Nathaniel as spot as a researcher. Nathaniel immediatly agreed, of course. A chance to research the things he had always dreamt about, unlimited test subjects, both living and dead, He joined Weapon X, and was allowed to research whatever he wanted, as long as it could benefit the cause. Though he also got an education there. Some education on physics, chemistry and biology so he could research on a higher level, fighting training so he could do field missions, and, of course, training in his power. Throughout the 10 years since his joining he reseached many things. He researched weapons, genes, etc. If it's useful for Weapon X, he's researched it. He also went on a few field missions to bring back test subjects, or eliminate enemies. One time he fought Miles Probus who gave him a scar on his cheek. Personality Nathaniel used to be a somewhat warm person, until he joined the Weapon X. It changed him. It made him the cold researcher/killer, he is today. He can kill without a second thougt, after all, that's what he spend the last 10 years doing. Yet, to people he care about he is still somewhat warm. He can be nice to people, if he wants to, but mostly he is just cold and reserved. He does not take pleasure in others pain, but he is not against using others' pain to further his own goals. He is ruthless and ambitious, a dangerous combination. Appearance: Nathaniel is very pale from spending most of his time inside, often in a laboratory. He is 6' tall and thin. But don't be tricked, even though he isn't a bulky person, there is only as much fat as is absolutely necessarry on his body, the rest is muscle. He has semi-long black hair, and is most often dressed in a lab coat. Category:Leader Category:Villain Category:Weapon X